


times of happiness fill the pockets of our hearts

by yyeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Scents & Smells, all the other pairings except for viseul are past relationships :p, but like smells as a metaphor for her relationships, i honestly don't know what i did here, i miss haseul, i'm such a mess, just went BOOM words! at 2am and made it about viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeojin/pseuds/yyeojin
Summary: haseul associates specific fragrances to all the people she's been in love with but still can't figure out what was kahei's
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves & Jo Haseul, Jeon Heejin & Jo Haseul, Jo Haseul & Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Kudos: 44





	times of happiness fill the pockets of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhh i started writing this at 1am last night and i liked how it turned out so here i am :p 
> 
> i honestly Don't Know what this is but it's the first time i've actually finished writing something so i'm kind of proud of it !  
> title is from seventeen's mymy because i've done enough thinking for today and physically Cannot come up with one that doesn't suck  
> also sorry about any mistakes english isn't my first language

Jungeun smelled like home. Haseul had always remembered her smelling like freshly baked chocolate cookies, homemade lavender soap and that weird red liquid she used to put in the diffuser that filled the entire apartment with an odd but also really good scent. She smelled like cuddles at midnight with the light from the TV being their only source of light, when her hair would tickle Haseul’s nose for hours but she’d never complain. She smelled like the picnics they’d have at the park just across the street from her apartment complex, like the green tea she drank all the time and like when Haseul would arrive home to the smell of homemade bread baking in the oven. She smelled like comfort, like a safe space designed just for her. Like home.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, smelled like expensive things. Everything around her used to smell like the unnecessarily expensive perfume she used to wear. Her smell used to remind Haseul of the social status she’d never have, the money she’d never even come close to own. Sooyoung smelled like trips to Amsterdam and Paris, like desserts from five star restaurants that probably cost half her salary or the smell you’d expect to see in any airplane’s first class. She smelled like the bowling alley they’d visit sometimes, spending hours there even though it was one of the fanciest and most overpriced ones in the city. Sooyoung smelled like pride in its human form, like a combination of ambition, arrogance and luxury. 

Jinsol smelled like the rain. She smelled like lazy sunday afternoons, like a rainy weekend that never came to an end. Her smell was cozy and warm, just like when it would rain during the summer, the kind of rain that would last less than ten minutes but its smell would linger in the air for hours. She smelled like the dates where they’d go to the public library and just stay there for hours, browsing for books they probably wouldn’t have time to finish reading but still took them home because that was the whole point of going there. Jinsol smelled like old books and iced coffee, like the first rays of sun in the morning, like the feeling of when they’d spend hours in a comfortable silence, just reading quietly in each other’s company. She smelled like amenity.

Hyunjin smelled like the color yellow. Haseul had actually told her that, at some point, and she’d said it was impossible for a  _ color _ to have a fragrance, but Haseul never argued (mainly because she knew she was right). Hyunjin smelled like sunflowers, tiny pineapple triangles covered in sugar and the lemon flavored lip gloss she owned that shouldn’t have a shade of yellow that intense but did. She smelled like car rides at sunset, when the whole sky would be filled with tones of yellow and orange and like the times they’d stay awake all night long, whispering about random things, just so they could see the sun rise in the morning. Hyunjin smelled like a whole field of yellow daisies, like the sun at midday, when it’s stronger and there’s no place to hide from it.

Heejin didn’t last very long, but Haseul still remembered her as smelling like the red roses she insisted on buying every time they went out, the ones you’d see at the supermarket or on the street and that would last only a day or two before dying. Heejin smelled like the bright colored paint she used on all her art, a mix of vivid colors that  _ should  _ look ugly but never did because she made it work somehow. She smelled like a mix the sweet popcorn and the cotton candy they sell at carnivals, like amusement parks and dangerous roller coaster rides Haseul would never in a million years go if she wasn’t with her, because no matter how scary they were, she knew she’d be ok as long as long as Heejin held her hand. She smelled like adventure, the unpredictable and confusing kind. 

Still, she couldn’t quite figure out what was Kahei’s specific smell. Her hair had the same aroma as the strawberry milkshake Haseul drank all the time, her clothes all smelled like peach because of the imported softener she used ever since she was little and somehow her skin always smelled like vanilla, even though she didn’t own anything that had that scent. Whenever she was around Kahei, nothing would come to her mind when having an internal debate about that matter; just thinking about her too much made Haseul overwhelmed. And there wasn’t really a reason for that, except from Kahei just being  _ her _ .

She’d smell like sunshine some days and cloudy skies on others, like the banana bread recipe with way too much cinnamon she made nearly every week and the weird bright pink soda she bought almost every time they went to the supermarket. She’d smell like the city’s planetary and like the times they’d go stargazing on top of the highest hill from Kahei’s hometown, laying in the grass surrounded by countless stars they’d never see back home because of the city’s lights and pollution. Kahei smelled like the cherry flavored ice cream she always ordered at the shop because she was too lazy to try other flavors. Sometimes, she’d smell like the ice cold lemonade they always made on hot summer days, or like the coconut smoothie Kahei made all the time and would refuse to teach Haseul the recipe because, according to her, it was a family secret (Haseul actually learned how to make it just by watching her do it, but  _ that  _ was actually a secret, one she’d never even think about spilling). 

Kahei smelled like happiness, and Haseul was pretty sure that, if it were possible to get that close to the sun, it would smell exactly like her. Still, it wouldn’t matter what she smelled like specifically, because, whatever it was, it’d always be Haseul’s favorite. 


End file.
